The quantitative response of the T-rosette assay depends on how rapidly the lymphocytes are prepared from freshly drawn blood. Values decrease by approximately 50 percent if blood is held for 24 hours. Macrophage harvested from mice carrying the syngeneic Madison lung carcinoma are cytocidal for this tumor when tested in vitro. Macrophage cytocidal activity decreases when harvested from mice bearing large tumors.